Madz and Starlow 1: Friendship At Sight
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Madz the Penguin has found a new pet Star Sprite, Starlow. However, when Princess Peach also wants Starlow, they have to fight for it in an annual competition: The Mushroom Games. Rated K for a joke in a later chapter. Also, this is the first story in the Madz and Starlow series.
1. The Begining of It All

**This is my first story. It is part of the brand new fan fiction series, Madz & Starlow. The first part will tell my OC's back story in her point of view, then it will say the beginning of the story to complete the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Hi everyone, it's me, Madz the Penguin! I was adopted by the couple, Fawful and Mimi, and got a step brother, Midbus. We used to live at a house, where Mimi was the maid at Merlee's Mansion. One day, she once did something that changed our lives: she had a house party at Merlee's Mansion. Merlee was so disappointed, she made her live at her mansion to work 24/7. Fawful argued with her to let Mimi free, but he got us kicked out of the mansion, without her. Now we live in Fawful's Bean 'n Badge, which was remodeled on the inside to look like a house. A year later, something great happene_d…_

Fawful was at the counter, sighing as he laid his arm on the table, his hand keeping his head up. "The being of the Bean Badge, then?" asked Fawful, looking like he was about to fall asleep. A Toad was on the other side of the counter, thinking for a moment before saying, "Nope, that's not what I want…". Fawful quickly got furious with the Toad, and yelled, "Fawful wanted you to have the buying! This has been the going of three hours! I have fury!". Despite Fawful yelling at him, the Toad looked calm. "Dude, you don't need to be like that. I could just get a badge somewhere else, like in the mall. I'll use my coins there…" "Quiet!" Fawful interrupted suddenly. "The Bean 'n Badge doesn't have the accepting of coins!"

Madz was watching them with her eyes wide open. "Looks like it's one of those times where I have to leave, and Fawful wouldn't mind" she said out loud. She got to the counter, flew over it, and headed toward the pipe.

Madz isn't your average penguin. She had a special power called the Miracle Cure, where she could cure any disease. She rarely cures people because she loves people getting sick. That's where she was going, to Dr. Toadley's Clinic, to see the sick people.

As she went through Princess Peach's castle, she saw a Toad with something yellow. It was something yellow and round, with black ovals for eyes. It had a star on its head, and brown, oval shaped feet. It also had a mustache, but under it was a mouth. Curious, Madz asked, "What's that thing?" The Toad happily answered, "This is my Star Sprite! Isn't it amazing? This guy's name is Starbert! Look at his mustache!". Madz did noticed his mustache was surprisingly well brushed. It looked exactly like Luigi's mustache. "Wow, I like his mustache. Where do you get it?" The Toad incorrectly answered, "Oh, you're a penguin. Penguins can't grow mustaches". "No, I mean the Star Sprite," she corrected.

"The Star Sprite? Easy, you get it at the Star Sprite Shop. You know, at the mall. For some reason, I always see a penguin that looks exactly like…" He quickly noticed she was gone. "Hello?' he questioned. "Did she really think my mustache was amazing?" said Starbert randomly.

When Madz got back, Fawful was in the kitchen with Midbus, both sitting at the table. The kitchen had green cabinets with ingredients and supplies in them. The floor was checkered, except with purple and green instead of black and white. The stove was on the north side of the kitchen, and the refrigerator was on the right. The table was in the middle of the kitchen, which was a wooden green table. "That guy had the wasting of three hours on Fawful!" Fawful said angrily. Midbus was watching him complain about the guy with a bored expression on his face. "You're watching him complain again?" asked Madz. "Yes," Midbus answered, "Again, Fawful talks. I'm bored".

Madz thought it was the perfect time to ask, because it could at least make Fawful forget about that Toad. "Fawful, do you know that store that sells Star Sprites?" Fawful was about to answer, but she continued, since it was a rhetorical question. "Can I buy a Star Sprite there? I saw a person with one. Please?!" Midbus was confused because he didn't know what a Star Sprite was. On the other hand, Fawful knew what it was. "It has the hugeness of a responsibility. You must have the taking care of it," he answered.

"I'll take care of it!" responded Madz quickly. Thinking it was a claim, he said, "You really have the thinking you can feed it, play with it…" "Yes! I'll do it! I'll even cure all the people at Dr. Mario's place!" Fawful was quickly shocked, not because Madz wanted to cure people, but because no one went to Dr. Mario. It was also dangerous there because of those Megavitamins and Dr. Mario was Mario's cousin.

"Okaying! You can have the being of the Star Sprite!" he yelled. "Thank you!" thanked Madz. After she got to the door, she admitted, "By the way, I used some of your Blorb Mushrooms on some of Bowser's minions. Since they're huge and round, Bowser said he wants to teach you a lesson. Wow, I love the Blorbs!". She walked out the door, with Fawful even more shocked. The Blorbs wasn't technically cured, since there were still Blorb Mushrooms, but he was scared. "Midbus, have the protecting of Fawful" ordered Fawful.

**These are some things you need to know about the story, here's all of them:**

**This story doesn't take place during Bowser's Inside Story, but somewhere after (not two days or a week after, maybe a year?). However, it's based off of this game, along with some others in later stories.**

**Instead of Dr. Mario being Mario, Dr. Mario is his cousin. I feel like it wouldn't fit if Mario was Dr. Mario in the series, so I did that.**

**Star Sprites are pets in the story. It's kind of like the OWCA in Phineas and Ferb, but they know they're doing tasks. You'll know later in the story.**

**Finally, the Blorbs is still alive. If it's caused by a mushroom, why can't they be still a disease? I hope you enjoy the story, this is only Chapter One.**


	2. Star Sprite and a Fight

**Looks like someone answered, and it's one of my favorite authors, Random Dawn 14. Wow, she's a great writer, and she thinks my story is interesting. So, let's start the story! Chapter two has begun!**

Madz went to the Toad Town Mall, seeing tons of Toads walking and running around. They were going in and out of buildings, and if Madz kept track of every person in the mall, she would get a headache. She wasn't here to do that, though. She was here to get a Star Sprite from the Star Sprite Shop.

She tried to find the store, with coins in her hand. However, there were so many Toads, she kept on bumping into them. This didn't stop her from looking, so she squeezed through the crowd. After 20 minutes, she found the shop. It was yellow, with a sign on top that read in big letters, "_STAR SPRITE SHOP". _On each side of the sign, there was a Star Sprite, but they were made out of wood. Madz was surprised she found the shop for way shorter than she expected. She opened the glass doors and went inside.

When she went in, it looked like a pet shop. The counter was on the right corner, with a Toad behind it. There were tables with glass rectangles on them, but the top wasn't covered. Inside those glass rectangles were Star Sprites. "There are many Star Sprites here," said Madz, "Which one should I choose?". The clerk spoke up and announced, "There is a sale going on, Star Sprites are 1% off. Please…" "Hey, it should be 10% off!" A Star Sprite was hovering a foot above the glass. She was like Starbert, except she didn't have a mustache and an eyelash was coming out of each eye. "If you want to think of another marketing tool, we will not use it," admitted the clerk.

"What's her name?" asked Madz. "Oh, that's Starlow," replied the clerk, "She seems easygoing to some people, but she knows how to protect herself,". Starlow did seem like she could get a bit aggressive at times, but she also seemed harmless. In Madz's eyes, she looked cute. That's who she wanted. It was perfect for her. She wanted to buy her. "Can I have her?" said Madz, looking like a dog begging. The clerk was about to say, "Sure, you can have her, that will be 1,000 coins,", but Princess Peach came in. _It's her, that princess who's as perfect as a Disney Princess, _thought Madz. She didn't really like the princess being so important and perfect. It seemed like she got all the credit, and all the Toads respected her.

"Can I have Starlow, please?" asked Princess Peach kindly. "Hey, I asked him first!" complained Madz, the usually happy go lucky penguin getting angry. "I don't have to do anything with this argument, so I'll just leave you guys alone," said the clerk. Despite not being able to slack off, he pulled out a 3DS and started playing. While he was playing, Madz and Peach were arguing, and Starlow was watching the clerk playing his game. "No, you have to use an axe, not a lance!" corrected Starlow, being used to giving tutorials.

Peach became calm again, and had an idea. "Look, what if we do the annual Mushroom Games? The winner gets the Star Sprite. Deal?"

"I would accept the deal, but how do you play?" asked Madz curiously, "Is it complicated? Can anyone do it? Does it have sick people?!" Peach kneeled down to Madz, and answered, "You'll see, it's amazing"

Later, at an arena, a Toad announcer yelled, "Welcome to the Mushroom Games!" Everyone started cheering because the games were about to begin. Madz and Princess Peach were in the middle of the arena, and Starlow was next to the announcer. "This is the Mushroom Games on TV, right?" Madz wondered. "Yes, and this is my first time doing it. Good luck!"

_Awww, no sick people… _thought Madz, showing a bit of sadness on the outside.

**Madz really loves sick people. The challenge will start in the third chapter. I hope you like it so far! Chapter two is complete!**


	3. Let's Play the Mushroom Games!

**Chapter Two was short, but that doesn't matter. What matters is we get to the Mushroom Games! This is the chapter where the K+ joke is, and I'll say what it is at the end of this chapter.**

**Random Dawn 14: The game the clerk was playing was Fire Emblem Awakening, by the way. It's natural for Starlow to give tutorials, but it's a good thing the clerk wasn't playing Ocarina of Time with "Hey, listen!". I wonder why this isn't getting that much credit…**

**Enjoy!**

Madz and Peach were nervous, since the Mushroom Games has a secret event at the end. Sometimes, the secret event is embarrassing, like last time where they had to dress up as the kids after they got their just desserts in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They were relieved this was only the beginning, because Madz didn't want to be the blueberry girl, she wanted Princess Peach to be her.

"Ok, let's announce the judges!" shouted the announcer. He went to the judges table, and introduced them. "First, he's mean, he steals Princess Peach, I don't know why he's here, say hello to Bowser Koopa!" Bowser waved to the crowd, and looked at Princess Peach. "I'll finally kidnap you, Princess Peach! I also got a wedding set up for you!" Peach had a smug look on her face. _Don't worry, I have 28 body guards and the Mario Bros. _thought Princess Peach.

"Second, he's crazy, he's green, and he cares about himself way too much…" "Hey!" Fawful interrupted, "Fawful does that because he has amazingness!" The announcer ignored him, and continued, "It's Fawful…I don't know his last name". "How did you get on here?" yelled Madz. "The announcer had the good choices, and Fawful had the getting on here!" He stood up and waved his hands to make the crowd cheer, which actually worked.

"Last, but not least, he's a doctor, way better than Dr. Mario, and sees Madz almost every single day, it's Doctor Windwaker Toadley!" Instead of waving his hands like the rest, he just sat in his seat and looked at the crowd. "Should the games finally begin? Yes they should," he answered.

The announcer seemed to have listened to Dr. Toadley, so he announced, "Let the games begin!" The thunderous cheers roared with excitement after the announcer said the infamous line.

After setting up the targets in the arena, Madz and Peach were given a bow and arrows for each of them. "Ok, you guys are going to do archery!" announced the announcer. "This is going to be easy, I'm used to round things!" cheered Madz. This reminded Bowser of what she had done, but thought it was Fawful instead. "I'm also used to round things, because you caused it!" yelled Bowser angrily. "It wasn't Fawful's fault! It was the being of Madz!" corrected Fawful.

The girls pulled the bows back, with an arrow in each one. Princess Peach let go, getting a bull's-eye. "See if you can beat that," bragged Peach. Madz got her bow and arrow ready, and fired. However, instead of the target, it ricocheted off a wall. "Go Peach, I've protected you for so many years!" cheered Toadsworth, who was in the audience. The arrow ricocheted off another wall and hit right into the back of his head, falling over forwards. "Ok, what is Peach's score?" asked the judge. All the judges gave her an eight, adding up to a score of 24. "What about Madz's score?" Bowser and Fawful both gave it a ten, but Dr. Toadley gave it a -1. He gave the judges an intimidating look by staring at them, so they added a minus in front of both tens, leading to a score of -21.

"Ok, Toadsworth needs some medical attention. Doctor Toadley, can you take him to your clinic?" ordered the announcer. Dr. Toadley grumbled as he stood up and picked up Toadsworth. "Medical attention, I'm blaming that penguin," he mumbled under his breath.

An hour later, he came back and sat in his seat. In the arena, instead of archery, nothing was set up. "Next, we took advantage of the state of Bowser's minions and made a new game!" Madz smiled, and cheerfully said her catchphrase, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

"Yay Sickie Episode? Does that mean there's sick people? There is!" noticed Dr. Toadley. "I'm blaming you for this!" yelled Bowser as he looked at Fawful.

"Ready, set, go!" the announcer said. A huge, round Goomba was rolling toward the girls. "Madz, use the being of the Miracle Cure!" ordered Fawful. "Is it Miracle Toadley Cure? It most certainly is," corrected Toadley. Instead of curing the Goomba, Madz floated over it. Trying to stop rolling, the Goomba rolled onto Peach. "Ok, that was just the warm up! Let's do some more!" said the announcer enthusiastically. More of Bowser's minions rolled in, with the Blorbs, but Madz just kept on hovering over them.

After the minions stopped rolling, the judges gave their scores. The judges all gave a zero for Peach, and 7's for Madz. Starlow finally spoke and said, "Wait, that means Madz has a score of zero! -21 plus 21 is zero! Peach is in the lead!" The judges huddled and whispered for a moment, then Dr. Toadley said what they agreed on, "I'll give you 10 bonus points if you cure all of them". Madz gulped and turned into the Miracle Cure. It was a dark blue star, with a red star, yellow star, and green star in the middle. The stars looked like they were combined, with red, yellow, and green being on top, the left, and the right, respectively.

She floated over all of them, making them get back to normal. _Curing everyone, I'm blaming that doctor_ she thought.

More and more events took place in the arena, from running to horse riding. After all of the events, Madz and Peach were tied with 99 points. "Ok, they're tied up! It's time for the last event!," shouted the announcer. "What are they going to do?" asked Starlow curiously. The announcer cheered, "I don't know, 'cause we're going to…" "Spin, the, wheel!" the audience cheered in unison.

Two Toads brought in a big wheel that looked like it was in a game show. It said several events on the wheel. Toadette also walked in with the wheel, and did a motion with her arms to present it. "Ok, Toadette, spin the wheel!" ordered the announcer. Toadette made the wheel spin, and after a few seconds, it landed on something.

"Quittich?" wondered Starlow. "Is that the sport with the brooms and the balls and that golden thingy?"

Madz and Peach were shocked. Peach was shocked because she had to play a sport that wasn't real. Madz, on the other hand, was also sad because she didn't see Peach as a blueberry.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break!" said the announcer. Starlow looked at a piece of paper, and read, "This program was brought to you by Granny's Plastic Nuts, they taste like plastic" The announcer was eating a bag of the plastic nuts, who seemed to enjoy the taste. "Plastic tastes good…" he said.

**I said I would say the K+ joke, so here I go. Toadsworth being shot by an arrow in the back of his head in inappropriate for a younger audience, so I had to get the rating up. It didn't describe any blood or gore, so I chose a rating over K and under T.**

**I don't know if a spelt Quittich correctly since I'm not a Harry Potter fan. I just chose that sport because it would be funny if they did it in real life. Also, Granny's Plastic Nuts is something random I made up, and everyone loves randomness!**

**Finally, do you like Madz's catchphrase? I feel like it's better than Uncle Grandpa's "Good Morning!" (Uncle Grandpa is popular in my class, so I compared the two catchphrases). It's better because her catchphrase is something more creative. Everyone says "Good Morning", so why is that even his signature phrase?**

**I hope you enjoy it! The last chapter is the fourth one, which is coming soon!**


	4. Who Gets the Star Sprite?

**Well, this is the last chapter, until I'll do the next story in the series (Doc of All Trades). I'm going to give it my all this time. I'm going to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch 'em is my real…I just sang the Pokemon theme song (I know all the words to the song, along with the Jigglypuff song). I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

When the commercial break was over, the field looked like a football field. It had three hoops on each side, which was held up by a pole. Madz and Peach were on brooms that were once owned by Magikoopas. A Toad ran up to the field, who was the coach. "We do not have enough players," he said, "We need three Chasers, two Beaters, and one Keeper. You guys are the Seekers,". Everyone, except a few Harry Potter fans, the announcer, and the coach, were confused. "Ummm, can you translate that in English?" Starlow asked.

"Ok, Chasers try to get the red ball thing, the Quaffle, into the hoop. The Beaters get bats and try to…" "Bats?! Did you say bats?!" interrupted Bowser. "Looks like we have a few players that want to join," said the coach.

Later, Dr. Toadley, Fawful, and Bowser were on Magikoopa brooms and were on Madz's side. The rest of the players on her team were Magikoopas, while the rest of the players on Peach's team were Toads. "Ok, after choosing players and giving the tutorials, you guys know how to do it now?" wondered the coach. "Does this remind me of high school? Of course it does," sighed Toadley.

Taking it as a yes, he through a red ball in. "Come on, Star Sprites!" he commanded. Two blue Star Sprites, possibly painted blue, came onto the field. Starlow also came, but she wasn't painted any color. "Ok, ready, set, go!" he yelled before blowing his whistle.

The brooms flew into the air. "Ha, I get a bat!" bragged Bowser as he swung his bat. Just as he said that, the two Star Sprites were thrown at him. They flew into the hoops, scoring a goal for Peach's team. "Hey, this isn't baseball, buddy!" insulted Bowser as he hit a Toad with his bat, knocking him off the broom.

A Toad and Dr. Toadley were fighting over the red ball. "Hey, I read all the Harry Potter books, what do you know about Quidditch?" asked Toad rudely. "You know we're going to get a foul, right? You know that," he answered. The Toad let go of the ball, and Toadley hit the ball, sending it flying to Peach's goal. "When I was in high school, I had to do Quidditch. It wasn't the best sport…" admitted Dr. Toadley.

While everyone was scoring goals, Peach and Madz were chasing after Starlow. Occasionally, the two would bump into each other. "Stop getting her, Peach!" yelled Madz. "She likes me and knows me, unlike you!" insulted Peach.

"Why do you need her?!"

"Because she's the best thing ever!"

"You don't really need a Star Sprite!"

"Well, it's better than having just a boyfriend or an overprotective father!"

Madz stopped her broom. "You really think that you don't have any friends?" she asked. Peach stopped her broom, flew close to Madz, and sighed. "Yes, I feel like Starlow is my only one. I feel like I really need her. I felt so jealous that you found her that I thought she wouldn't see me anymore,".

Madz put her flipper on Peach's back. "I know how you feel. With my likes and fetishes, I felt so lonely. Then, I found some friends. They didn't have to truly live with me, but I visit them often. When you really think about it, you have friends. What about Luigi, Daisy, and all of those Toads?". Peach listened to her, and thought it was the wisest thing she has said all of these years. She realized that the whole thing was started by them fighting for a friend. She wanted the Mushroom Games to end to stop this mistake from getting someone hurt.

"Madz, I'm so sorry I started this whole bet," she apologized. "That's it, I'm ending it!"

"Wait!"

Starlow came towards them. "The game can only end if you catch me. I'll stay right here, and you guys can make a choice who's going to win," Madz thought that Peach deserved it more, so she said, "You can have her". Peach patted her on the back, and said, "No, you have her. You deserve her," Madz was really surprised, but she doesn't have enough time to argue. She grabbed Starlow, which gave her team 150 points. "The game is over!" yelled the coach.

The score was 200 to 180, which meant Madz's team won. "Hooray for the penguin, but she cheated," the announcer told everyone. The players floated down and stepped off the brooms. Peach yelled, "Hey, announcer, this competition is over! No exceptions! She won, she didn't cheat, she is clearly the winner!" Everyone was surprised because Peach was normally a humble person. In this case, she was the exact opposite. "Come on, guys, let's leave this arena," she ordered. Everyone, except the announcer, left the arena. "Hey, I really think you guys shouldn't leave! We have amazing snacks here!".

In the living room, there was a green couch. In front of it was a flat screen TV Fawful built, which was on the orange wall. The carpet was purple, and there was a table on the left side of the couch. There were also family pictures on the walls. On the couch was, from left to right, Midbus, Madz, Starlow, and Fawful. "Fawful had the getting hit by bats three times!" he complained. "Well, at least nothing got worse, right?" asked Starlow. "Found piece of paper from Dr. Toadley, giving it to you," Midbus said as he gave a medical bill to Fawful.

"Well, let's have the looking…" he said, until he saw what was on it. "50,000 coins?!" he yelled in shock. "I have fury! Have the getting of here!"

While Fawful was chasing Madz and Starlow, the two were running in circles. "What an odd family…" said Midbus. He turned on the TV and wondered what it would be like with the new Star Sprite, Starlow.

**What a great ending, Fawful chasing the two in a Tom and Jerry-like fashion, and Midbus wondering what would happen next. Ok, it's not the best ending, but it had at least a decent joke at the end. Remember kids, don't do archery or play real life Quidditch!**

**Next up is Doc of All Trades, where Doctor Toadley and Dr. Mario reveal their rivalry! There will be a problem in the story, it's not like it will be worse than the newer Spongebob episodes. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
